Hands of Time
by KlainePotter621
Summary: Your soul mate is decided at birth. When you meet them is decided by the timer built into your wrist. Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Chandler all meet their soul mate. Same day, same time, same place. The problem? They fall in love with the wrong person.
1. Births

**Hello everyone! Before I begin, this is probably the most intracate story I have written and will probably ever write. I've had this story in mind since before I even started writing fanfiction so ANY feedback you have will be greatly appreciated because I'm pretty terrified. Those of you who follow me probably know about how speratic my updating is and I'm sorry to inform you, that will still probably be the case. Living and teaching in a different country with sketchy internet is hard but I have some of the rest of the story written right now so I'm going to try and update as often as I can. I really hope you enjoy my story!**

You don't pick your soul mate. That much has always been true. The second you're born, your future mate is decided for you. They decide your gender, sexuality, personality, interests and talents. They decide the type of people they want you to be attracted to. They decide everything about you. And after that is all said and done, they decide your soul mate. They decide almost your whole life. The one thing they don't decide is when you meet your soul mate. That has always been left up to the timer in your wrist.

There were those rare moments when you fall in love with someone you're not supposed to but ending up with them is almost unheard of. Then, you have those who find their soul mate then lose their soul mate. Luckily, they get a second try.

Everyone knows the rules.

Growing up with such a timer in your wrist becomes almost unnoticeable. You become so used to it, you only glance at it occasionally when you're bored. When you're a child, you don't care to look at it. You don't need to or care. You're a child. Why would you want to? When you become a teenager, you become more curious. Will I meet them as a teenager? Should I start preparing? When you become an adult is when you can't stop staring at it. No one wants to be alone forever and all you want is to have somebody love you. And the only thing you want to know is when.

While everyone has a story, no one's is more complicated than that of 4 teenage boys. This is the story of Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Chandler.

* * *

 _Name: Blaine Devon Anderson_

 _Date of Birth: February 5th, 1994_

 _Sexuality: Gay_

 _Soulmate: 17 years 4 months 10 days 10 minutes 37 seconds_

* * *

 _Name: Sebastian Spencer Smythe_

 _Date of Birth: February 15th, 1994_

 _Sexuality: Gay_

 _Soulmate: 17 years 4 months 10 minutes 37 seconds_

* * *

 _Name: Chandler Anthony Kiehl_

 _Date of Birth: April 24th 1994_

 _Sexuality: Gay_

 _Soulmate: 17 years 1 month 22 days 10 minutes 37 seconds_

* * *

 _Name: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

 _Date of Birth: May 27th 1994_

 _Sexuality: Gay_

 _Soulmate: 17 years 19 days 10 minutes 37 seconds_

* * *

The second Devon and Pam Anderson laid their eyes on their angel, Blaine, they fell in love. They couldn't wait to find out the type of person he was chosen to be. They had known before he was born that Blaine would be gay. While it upset Devon a little bit, he knew that things like this couldn't be changed. He was just grateful he at least had Cooper who was born as straight so at least he could have a daughter. Unfortunately, there had been complications with Blaine's birth and Pam had been told that she couldn't have anymore children. They had wanted a whole bundle and tried after Cooper but it had been decided for them that they were only supposed to have two.

Two was a perfect number. They weren't outnumbered and having one that was gay and one that was straight should make things easier. They had hoped at least.

Pam couldn't help but glance down at the timer on her newborns wrist. She dreaded this moment. The moment before she found out how long she would have her son before he lost his heart to someone else.

 _17 years 4 months 15 days 10 minutes 37 seconds._

* * *

Alexander and Sylvia Smythe didn't want any children. But their lives were planned differently. While they loved Sebastian with their whole heart, they were hoping he would be their only one. They didn't want to learn how to handle a child that had his whole life planned before he could so much as smile. Neither of them cared too much for not having their own choices but they loved what they were doing as a career and as a couple. They stared down at the stunning green eyed boy below them and smiled. They really did love him. They looked at the timer to his wrist to see how long it would be before another man decided to love him the same.

 _17 years 4 months 10 minutes 37 seconds._

* * *

Johnny and Dora Kiehl stared down at the boy who was now their whole world. He had only been alive for just a few short hours and they already couldn't get enough of him. They already knew how crazy spoiled he was going to be. As he was the first born, and it was still unknown to them if they were to have anymore, they wanted to give this little guy everything.

Anything he wanted was his. He could be as outgoing or quiet as he wanted and they would love him just the same. They didn't care he was gay. Even if they had a problem, it's not as if they could do anything about it. It wasn't up to them...it was up to _them_. They smiled at each other before looking down at his wrist, praying it would say 30 years before another man would come into his life and take him away from them.

 _17 years 1 month 22 days 10 minutes 37 seconds._

* * *

Burt and Elizabeth Hummel were head over heels in love. Not just with each other but with the little bundle of joy she held in her arms. He had to have been made of porcelain. There's no other explanation for how utterly perfect the child was. His blue eyes were more beautiful than anything they had ever seen and she was sure they were made just for him. Burt felt a small twinge of sadness when he found out his son would be gay but the second he laid eyes on him, he knew that's who he was and there was nothing he could do about it. And he would love him just as much. They wanted to stare at each other and the baby so badly but they didn't know where to look.

Elizabeth and Burt always hated the fact that their entire lives were planned for them. While it brought them to each other, they didn't want that for Kurt. They wanted him to be his own person and make his own decisions. They wanted him to live in a world free of no independence. They wanted better for him. How long did they have to try and make him be who he wanted to be? They looked at his wrist.

 _17 years 19 days 10 minutes 37 seconds._

 **Let me know what you think! I really hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry. Dialogue starts next chapter. ;) Until next time. Peace and love! xoxo**


	2. Nerves

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. I've been working really really hard on this one. I just wanted to let everyone know 2 things. 1: I don't know how many chapters yet. I'm trying to make it a decent sized length without it being too boring but I have a lot planned for it. 2: I am using a date calculator on my computer for the years, months and days based on the date of the chapter until June 15th, 2011 which is when I'm going to have them meet. But I'm totally BSing it on minutes and seconds. Haha. But I wanted to make sure my math was completely right.**

 **Enjoy! (I don't own anything. Though if I did...there wouldn't have been 6 seasons.)**

Devon and Pam liked who Blaine was turning into. He liked bow ties, music, operation and singing. The curls on his head were turning into a jungle of hair and they loved it. Blaine; not so much.

"But mommy! I want my head to look like Prince Eric. He has such beautiful hair. I want him to look like Prince Eric." Blaine called out.

"You want who to look like Prince Eric?" She asked curiously.

"My soul mate." Blaine responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pam looked at him and smiled. She didn't expect Blaine to know at 5 years old that he was gay. Most of the time, kids didn't realize until they reached 7th grade. Blaine was special. She knew he was going to succeed in whatever his destiny was.

"How do you know your soul mate is a boy, Blaine?" She smiled. Obviously she knew Blaine was born gay but part of the rules were that the children find out on their own.

"I don't. But I love Prince Eric and he's a boy. So, why can't I love a boy like Prince Eric loves Ariel?"

"You're right, Blainey." she whispered.

She turned back to the kitchen counter to get started on dinner and started thinking about her boys. Cooper; 15 years old and still a little over 10 years away from meeting his soul mate and he was dating every girl he could. She even knew that he was such a ladies man that she wouldn't be surprised if he was losing his virginity sometime soon. He made his own decisions. That much had been clear since he was little but she was always hoping that her boys would save themselves for their soul mates.  
In a way, Pam understood. She was young once and even though she had the timer herself, she didn't want to go into a relationship with Devon having never dated anyone else. She did for quite a few years. But she can honestly say that she never loved any of them. She never knew what love was really like but she felt it for the first time looking in Devon's eyes.

Then Blaine...her little Blaine. He was so happy about everything in life and she loved that she was raising him to be a gentleman. Whoever he ended up with was one lucky boy. She laughs so hard everytime Blaine starts singing along to some songs and jumping all over the furniture. She joked around with him that he was like a monkey while his hair really was like a jungle.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see Blaine staring up at her.

"Mommy?" He whispered.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mommy, do I have to go to school tomorrow? I'm scared."

Pam knelt down and picked him up in her arms and carried him to a chair on their island.

"Why are you so scared, Blaine?" She asked, holding him in her arms.

"They're going to laugh at me."

She looked down to see his eyes filling up with tears.

"Why would they laugh at you?"

"Because I want my soul mate to be a boy."

"Why do you think that's a problem, Blainey?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not normal to be born like me is it?" He whispered.

"No...no, sweetie it isn't. But do you want to know something? They only make special boys like you. They decided you were too special to be with a girl. They made you the way you are because you are too wonderful to be like everybody else."

He looked up at her with his tear filled hazel eyes and smiled.

"Really, mommy?"

"Absolutely. You were born to stand out, Blaine."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before she pulled him in for another hug. She couldn't help but glance at his wrist like she so often did whenever he was sleeping.

 _11 years 9 months 15 days 23 hours 15 minutes 13 seconds_

* * *

Alexander and Sylvia were starting to learn of Sebastian's personality early on. He definitely had an attitude. He wanted everything he could and _especially_ what he couldn't have. They learned that very early on when they found him fighting his younger sister for a barbie.

"Lex! Give it to me! I want it!" He was screaming.

"No. Mine. Bassin, mine!" She cried.

"What's going on in here?" Alexander yelled, running into the play room.

"I want her barbie and she isn't giving it to me." Sebastian said.

"Mine. It's mine, daddy." She said with tears pouring down her face.

"Sebastian, it is her barbie. Why do you even want it in the first place? You have action figures." He explained.

"I know. But I want her barbie." He smirked.

"You can't have it. It's hers."

Sebastian's smirk disappeared and his faced was filled with anger immediately.

"I want it." He explained.

"No."

"I. Want. It."

"No." he said, standing firm.

His green eyes glowered and his father new the explosion that was about to happen. They knew it all too well. Even though he was 5, Sebastian had enough melt downs to last a lifetime. He covered his ears when Sebastian started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No! I WANT IT. I WANT HER BARBIE!" He threw himself onto his stomach and thrashed his arms and legs around the floor, hoping that if he screamed loud enough, his father would change his mind.

"Sebastian, come here!" His father picked him up by the waist and brought him, kicking and screaming into his office. "Knock it off right now!"

Alexander placed him in a chair until his tantrum warded off. This is why he and Sylvia didn't want any children. Lex was smooth sailing and well behaved at her 3 years of age but Sebastian couldn't have been any different. He only hoped the baby on the way would be just like Lex. He couldn't believe they were having a third. Three...when they hadn't even wanted one.

That's not to say they didn't love their children. When Sebastian wasn't having his tantrums, he was a very well behaved and funny child. His first crush was on Shawn Hunter from Boy Meets World and he loved singing around the house. Alexander wished that Sebastian wasn't gay. Not that there was anything wrong with it but as it was considered uncommon, he didn't know how the other kids were going to react to it when he started school tomorrow.

School started tomorrow. He put his hands over his face and took a deep breath. Sebastian could hold his own against anybody but he was worried what the teachers were going to do or say to him when Sebastian was sure to have a tantrum. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice the silence in the room. He looked up and met eyes with his son who had stopped crying but had cheeks still damp from the tears.

"Are you finished yet?"

Sebastian didn't say anything but he nodded in between the hiccups he got from the crying.

"Listen, Sebastian. I understand that you wanted Lex's toy...but you have got to learn how to share. If you can't learn to behave at home, how are you going to do at school?"

"I don't want to go to school."

"Why not?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I don't want to go to school with girls. Girls are icky."

"You're around Lex and your mother every day."

"That's different. I know them."

"Well, who's to say you won't like the girls you go to school with. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet your soul mate there." He smiled.

"Maybe. But it won't be a girl." He wrinkled his nose.

If he didn't already know, he would've played it off as Sebastian still thinking girls were "icky" but he knew it's because Sebastian's soul mate wasn't a girl. He made a quick glance at his son's wrist.

 _11 years 9 months 15 days 23 hours 15 minutes 13 seconds_

* * *

Johnny and Dora had to cover their ears quite often because Chandler could talk your ear off and he spoke loud. He liked to speak in a british accent quite often because he was obsessed with Johnny Depp. His first crush. He never told anyone besides his parents because even though he was only 5, he still knew how all the little kids felt. Where he came from, it wasn't completely unheard of but it was rare enough to be looked down upon.

Chandler was perfectly himself though. Vivacious, excitable, smart and flirtatious. He threw heart eyes at anyone he saw; boys and girls. Women all around town completely loved him and his big brown eyes. One of his favorite things to do was come up with pick up lines. But at 5, it's not like they were too impressive.

"Mommy?" Chandler looked up from his toy car to his mother who was knitting on the couch.

"Yes, love?" She responded, looking down upon him.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Of course! It's your first day of kindergarten. You don't want to miss it, do you?"

"I'm going to miss you though. And I don't want the other kids to be mean to me."

She put down her knitting needles and dropped to her knees to sit next to him.

"Oh, honey. I'm going to miss you so much. You're always going to be my little boy. But why would the other kids be mean to you?"

"Because I'm different. I talk too much." he said glancing down at the floor.

"Hey. Look at me." She put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. "You're perfect. Everyone is different. You know that as well as I do. They made you who you're supposed to be. And if anyone can't see how wonderful you are then that makes do difference, okay?" She smiled, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay, mommy. Maybe I'll make a friend." He smiled.

"I'm sure you will. I just hope they don't fall too in love with you and your pick up lines. You're my baby and I don't want to give you up too soon."

She squeezed him into another hug and looked down at his wrist. She loved her baby and didn't know how much longer until she lost his heart.

 _11 years 9 months 15 days 23 hours 15 minutes 13 seconds_

* * *

Burt and Elizabeth couldn't get enough of watching Kurt grow up. He loved tea parties, singing and working on cars with his father. He had so much sass but his heart was filled with love. He never spent one day without a song coming from his lips or a smile plastered on his face. He was showing every single day he was gay. Burt knew without a doubt when he turned 3 and all he wanted for his birthday was a pair of sensible heels. If he didn't know when he was born; he definitely knew now.

Though that's not a bad things by any means. He loved watching Kurt grow up. There was nothing that brought him as much joy. He was an only child currently and he prayed every night they wouldn't have another. Not because they didn't love kids but because there was so much love in his heart for Kurt that he didn't want to have to miss one second of him growing up to take care of another baby.

He couldn't believe that his son was starting school the next day. The little boy who looked at him with the bluest eyes in existence every morning and said good morning. The little boy who was learning how to ride a bike and loved the pink power ranger more than any of the others. The little boy who loved Disney movies and had a crush on Prince Eric. His little boy was growing up too fast and he wasn't ready for him to continue.

"Daddy! Will you draw in my coloring book with me when we get home?" Kurt asked from his stool at the tire shop.

"Absolutely kiddo. I just need to finish up this engine before we leave. Can you help me?" He smiled.

"Of course."

Kurt puffed out his chest to prove how big of a boy he was and that he was more than capable of helping his father.

"Perfect! Can you hand me a wrench, please?"

"Yes." Kurt hopped of his stool and walked the small distance from the car to the tool bench and pulled off the familiar tool. "Here you go, daddy."

"Thanks, buddy. You are the best assistant a guy could ask for." He ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Daddy, don't get grease in my hair please. I'm going for a look."

"Oh, yeah? What look is that, kiddo?"

"Prince Eric."

"You want to dress like Prince Eric? I thought you liked Prince Eric." Burt said. Not judgmentally but conversationally.

"I do. But I heard you say once that you bring in what you put out. I want a prince so I need to dress like one. Can I have a prince, daddy? Is that okay?" He asked, suddenly looking very scared.

"Absolutely, Kurt. Why would you think it's not okay?" Burt asked, taking his attention away from the car.

"Because Dave Karofsky told me at the park yesterday that all boys are supposed to marry girls. And then he told me that I needed to change to make that happen. What does that mean? Will the other kids at school say that too?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes turning bluer with the tears that filled his eyes.

"Kurt...I want you to listen to me. Not every boy needs to marry a girl. That's how most of us were made but they make certain boys like other boys. It's not very common and because it's not that way for everyone, only those that are extra special get to have that happen to them. You are extra special. And anyone that tells you different is saying that because they're jealous that they aren't special. Do you understand?" Burt told him.

"You promise?" He asked, holding up his pinky.

"I promise." Burt responded, putting his pinky in Kurt's.

It wasn't long before Burt and Kurt made it home and started drawing in Kurt's princess coloring book. His mother wouldn't be home for a few hours so they were having "guy time" as Kurt liked to call it. But between waking up before he wanted to, helping his dad at the shop and running around for awhile at home, it wasn't too long before he fell asleep at the kitchen table.

Burt and Elizabeth still didn't have much time to break all barriers and make Kurt be his own person. He glanced over at the boy hunched over the table sleeping over his drawings and glanced at the remaining time on his wrist.

 _11 years 9 months 15 days 23 hours 15 minutes 13 seconds_

* * *

"How's everything looking on the Westerville/Lima boys?" The Controller asked.

"Everything is going fine for the Smythe and Kiehl boy. The Anderson boy is going a little against everything we've planned for him but it's not raising a concern ma'am. The Hummel boy always zigs when we think he's about to zag. We're paying close attention to him. But as he's only 5, it's not a big worry for us at the moment." She resonded.

The Controller narrowed her eyes and she looked at the brain waves and looked over the words the boy had spoken that day and looked on in confusion. He wasn't supposed to start being bullied by the Karofsky kid until well into high school. Things couldn't happen this early. Everything they had planned was for later in Kurt's life.

"It seems like David's life is more off than Kurt's. He's starting too early. Run interference with both of them. Bring in Azimio Adams and make him befriend David. Bring in Rachel Berry and make her the bigger target. Don't go overboard. We're not completely heartless."

"Ma'am? Are you sure? That could seriously alter their timeline."

"They'll meet them when they're supposed to. They're okay enough to alter their life a little. Hummel is too valuable. We need to keep him protected until it's his time for his storm."

 **Let me know what you thought! I'm actually kind of addicted to writing this story right now so I hope it's to your liking. On the next chapter; Blaine, Sebastian, Chandler and Kurt all start school and immediately make a friend. They're only 5 so it won't alter their life plans...yet. Peace and love! xoxo**


	3. First Days

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all for your views and follows. And a big thank you to grlnxtdr29, GleefulDarrenCrissFAn and tomada for your kind words and reviews you've left. Like I told you, they really push me to update. Love to you three :) P.S. I'm mentioning the eye colors in every chapter. It's going to be important for a later chapter. One more thing: Sebastian and Chandler both talk about marrying someone in this chapter which isn't too crazy I think. I got my first crush my first day of kindergarten and told my mom I was going to marry him. ;) Hope you all like chapter 3.**

 **(As cool as it would be, I don't own glee. Just the story in my wacky brain.)**

Blaine was having a surprisingly great day at school. He really loved his teacher. Her name was Millie Rose and she was about the sweetest person he ever met. She told them to draw a picture of themselves so she could hang them up in the classroom and show them off to everyone else and he loved his. He didn't draw the curls on his head, though. Instead, he drew his hair all slicked back and parted at the side. He thought it made him look more like Prince Eric and he would go to his grave hating his curls. He even made a new friend.

Sebastian Smythe got to school just a few minutes after Blaine and they were assigned to sit next to each other. Neither of them said anything at first but when hazel eyes met green, Sebastian broke the silence.

"You have weird eyes." Sebastian said.

"What?" Blaine's eyes almost started filling with tears.

"No! In a good way. They're weird in a good way." He tired to comfort the boy.

"How can it be good? You just called my eyes weird."

"It just means that there's a lot of different colors. That's not a bad thing." He smiled.

"Oh...okay. Thank you. My name's Blaine."

"I'm Sebastian."

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Okay!" Sebastian exclaimed, thinking that he could be truly happy going to school.

They turned away from each other, not knowing what to say, until Blaine, who has always been a talker, broke the silence.

"When's your birthday, Sebastian?"

"February 15th."

"Really? Mine is February 5th!"

"Cool! We should have a birthday party together!" Sebastian suggested.

"Oh...I don't know. I don't think you would like the kind of party I want." Blaine responded, looking dejected.

"Why not?"

"Because I want a princess party. But I don't know if any of the kids are going to come because of it." Blaine answered in barely above a whisper, voice cracking in an obvious attempt to hold his tears back.

"You do?"

Blaine sniffed and nodded his head in response and was purposefully avoiding eye contact with Sebastian.

"Me too." Sebastian smiled.

Blaine looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes and it hurt Sebastian to know how upset Blaine was. When they finally met each other's eyes, the smile on Blaine's face caused Sebastian's stomach to lurch.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Let's have a double princess party!"

Blaine slammed into Sebastian and gave him a hug and Sebastian returned it.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, pulling away.

"What?"

"Do you want to be best friends?"

"Sure!"

Their day went better and better. They continued talking about their birthday parties and what kind of princesses they wanted there. Blaine was obsessed with Ariel while Sebastian liked Snow White so they decided to have both because why not? They both liked the color green and their favorite food was Macaroni and Cheese. They had to disagree on drinks though. Sebastian couldn't accept the fact that Blaine lived for fruit punch and Blaine was disgusted when he found out that Sebastian only drank regular milk and no chocolate milk.

When recess hit, they played together on the swings outside and by the end of lunch, they really were best friends. Sebastian thought Blaine was cute when he laughed and decided that he wanted to marry him. Of course he would have to wait until he was a little bit older. He didn't think his mom would be okay with his 5 year old getting married. Maybe when he was 10.

Their school day ended a lot quicker than they were expecting because they were having so much fun. When their mothers came to pick them up, they were already talking about their plans for the next day.

"Blainey? Are you ready to go, dear?" Pam asked when she entered Ms. Rose's classroom.

"Yes, mommy. Mommy, can Sebastian come over and play this weekend?" He asked while putting on his backpack.

"Oh, is this Sebastian?" She asked, smiling at the brunette boy next to him.

The question was answered for her when she heard the voice of a woman next to her.

"Sebastian! Mommy missed you so much. How was school? I can't wait to hear all about it?"

"Mommy! Can I go over to Blaine's house this weekend and play? Please?" He batted the eyelashes over his green eyes and pouted his lips in an attempt to look adorable.

"Who's Blaine, dear?" She asked.

"I'm Blaine!" Blaine exclaimed.

"And I'm Blaine's mother," She smiled, turning towards the woman and holding out her hand. "I'm Pam. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sylvia," She replied, accepting Pam's outstretched hand. "It appears that our boys have become very good friends."

"It looks that way. If you're okay with it, we would love to have Sebastian come over on Saturday. I understand if you feel uncomfortable with that. We only just met after all."

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, I would love the time to myself. My husband is taking our daughter to the zoo and I could really use some time to relax. This pregnancy is really rough for me."

"Of course. We'd love to have him," she turned back to the boys standing in front of her and into their pleading eyes. "Sebastian, we would love to have you over on Saturday."

"Yay!" The boys cried in unison, giving each other a hug.

The boys watched as their mothers exchanged phone numbers and shake hands once more.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing you made a friend, Blainey?"

"Yes! And we both want to have a birthday party together. His birthday is February 15th and we both want a princess party. But he likes Snow White and I like Ariel so we want to have both of them there. He's my best friend, mommy!"

Pam watched in the rearview mirror at her son who was talking excitedly about his day and she could help but smile. Her little boy had such a vibrant personality and while she knew it was going to get him far, she didn't expect him to be this excited about school when he was so scared yesterday.

But, she was glad that the friend he made today wasn't his soul mate. She couldn't handle knowing that her little boy would be taken from her so soon. She made a quick glance at his wrist when she was pulling him from the car to head inside and suddenly, the time seemed so close instead of so far away.

 _11 years 9 months 14 days 3 hours 53 seconds_

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm so happy you made a new friend. Daddy and I were worried you wouldn't make one because of how scared you were to start school." Sylvia spoke as she drove home.

"Me too. But I really like Blaine. I think I should marry _him_ momma. He's very funny and he's nice. He let me have one of his fruit snacks at lunch. You always told me to marry someone nice. So, I should marry him." He exclaimed.

"Oh, really? You think you're going to marry Blaine?" She asked, looking in the review mirror.

"I hope so. But I already know that you won't let me get married when I'm 5 so I think I should wait until I'm older. Okay, mommy?"

"Please do, sweetheart. I don't want to lose my handsome little boy when he's this young."

"Maybe when I'm older, Blaine will want to marry me too. And then we can both dress up like Prince Eric when we get married."

"Maybe." She turned her full attention to the road in front of her while she let her son ramble on about everything they did in class today while she secretly mourned over the fact that he little boy already had his first crush. It wasn't too insane. Almost every kid got their first crush in kindergarten but it's not as if it was common to talk about marrying them. She felt like he was growing up too fast.

When they arrived at the Smythe home, it was a small struggle to help Sebastian out of the car with her protruding pregnant belly. While she was holding his hand to help him out of the car, she couldn't help but glance at the timer that suddenly seemed like she had barely any time left before she lost her son. _  
_

 _11 years 9 months 14 days 3 hours 53 seconds  
_

* * *

Chandler was terrified when he left for school. He really didn't think anyone would like him because his personality was so effervescent that sometimes it was a little too much to handle if you didn't know him. But his teacher, Mrs. Abrams was so kind. And even though her son, Artie was in her class, she never played favorites.

He thought for sure that he was going to be all by himself the whole day but when they started painting and he had to go to his cubby to get his paints, he ran into a little boy. The blue eyes looked so kind and based on his reaction, his own brown eyes must have been welcoming as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Chandler exclaimed.

"I know. It's okay. It didn't hurt. And, once, I broke my wrist falling out of a tree." He smiled.

"What's your name?" Chandler asked.

"My name's Kurt. What's yours?"

"I'm Chandler."

"Nice to meet you Chandler. I haven't talked to anyone in the class yet so you're my first friend!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm your friend?"

"Yes. Of course."

Chandler's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe it. He had shown up to school today not expecting to talk to anyone and now he had a friend. A friend with luscious brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Do you want to paint by me?" Kurt asked, pointing to the empty seat next to him.

"Sure!"

Neither boy could believe how easily they had become friends. They talked about the important things. Like which power ranger was the best (Kurt said pink and Chandler said green) and which flavor of ice cream was best. They were both pleased they rainbow sherbet was the favorite for them. The conversation became important when it turned over to fairy tales. Kurt was set on believing that The Little Mermaid was the best Disney movie and Chandler had to argue that it was a tie with Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. But, because they were best friends already, they were willing to overlook this one oversite.

"Chandler, do you want to play with me this weekend?" Kurt asked with his big toothless grin.

"Yes! I have to ask my mommy though. She is scared of letting me play with other people."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think it's because I'm an only child and she doesn't want to share me. I don't know."

"Oh. I understand. I don't have any brothers or sisters so my mommy and daddy have been my only friends. But I'm going to ask my daddy when he comes to pick me up."

"Then I'll ask my mommy too. You're my best friend and I want her to like you."

"I think she will. My mommy says I'm a very charming little boy." Kurt grinned.

Chandler decided that he really liked it when Kurt smiled. He also liked the way he stuck his tongue out when he was concentrating really hard. Chandler didn't understand the "soul mate" thing but he wanted to marry Kurt for sure. They already had so much in common even at their young age.

* * *

The two boys were playing with blocks with a few other students while the room was slowly starting to clear out while parents picked up their kids.

"Mommy! Hi, mommy! I missed you so much. I want to show you my painting. Oh! Mommy, meet my friend. His name is Kurt and we're already best friends. Can we play together this weekend, mommy? Oh, please say we can."

Dora, who was used to the rambling her boy did on a daily basis, was able to hold on to every word. Laughing, she looked at her son who was jumping up and down.

"Slow down there, buddy. Who's this Kurt you're talking about?"

"He's right here, mommy. This is Kurt. He's my best friend."

He pointed behind him to the boy who was now standing with his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Hi, Kurt! I'm Dora. I'm Chandler's mom. If your mom and dad are okay with you coming over, we'd love for you and Chandler to play. But I'll have to talk to them first."

"You can ask my daddy right now. He's right there," Kurt said, pointing to a man behind her wearing a baseball cap and a greasy shirt. "Hi, daddy!" He ran into Burt's arms to squeeze him as hard as his little arms would let him in a hug.

"Hi, kiddo! How was school?" Burt responded with a smile.

"School was so much fun! I love my teacher and I made a best friend. This is Chandler, daddy." Kurt pointed to Chandler who was now holding his mother's hand.

"Hi there, Chandler. I'm Kurt's dad."

Burt leaned forward and offered a high five to the boy, which he graciously accepted with a smile on his face.

"And I'm guessing you're Chandler's mother?" Burt asked, acknowledging the woman standing before him.

"Yes. Dora Kiehl. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to Burt.

"Burt Hummel." He accepted. "Sorry if I get any grease on you. I just came from the shop and didn't quite have time to wash my hands completely."

"No harm, no foul. Having a son like Chandler, I'm used to messes." She teased. "Speaking of which, Chandler informed me that he and Kurt here are best friends now and they would like to get together this weekend. I'm okay with that if you are. We'd love to have him come over to our place if that's not a problem for you."

"I have no problem with that at all. Truth be told, Kurt's never really had a friend so it's refreshing to see someone that wants to spend time with him. Kurt's always been a little bit different."

"Same with Chandler. His personality can be a bit...overbearing if you're not used to it so Kurt is a blessing and accepting him."

The two boys watched as their parents exchanged addresses and phone numbers with the promise of calling each other to make plans for the upcoming Saturday.

"Bye, Kurt! I'll see you tomorrow!" Chandler called, waving to Kurt.

* * *

"I'm so glad you made a friend, Chandler!"

Dora exclaimed when they arrived at their home just a few minutes later.

"Me too! He's already my best friend and he has a really pretty smile. I can marry him, right, mommy?"

Dora's breath hitched. Kindergarten crushes weren't uncommon but he was already talking about marriage? She took a deep breath.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage, sweetie?" She smiled, holding his hand as they walked up the driveway.

"A little. But I'm almost a big boy so I should really start thinking about. All the princesses get married when they're young. I can too."

She kept having to tell herself over and over that just because he had a little crush on Kurt, it didn't mean that he was getting married tomorrow. Even though she knew that her little boy wasn't going to be meeting his soul mate for awhile, she suddenly felt a wave of sadness knowing that it had to happen soon.

She glanced down at his wrist when she guided him through the front door. The little numbers had never seemed so close. _  
_

 _11 years 9 months 14 days 3 hours 53 seconds  
_

* * *

"You already made a friend, Kurt. And you were nervous about going. There was nothing to be scared about." Burt told Kurt as they drove to their house.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But I'm still scared."

"Why's that, kiddo?"

"Because the first friend I made is a boy. I keep remembering what Dave Karofsky said about how my soul mate is a boy. What if being friends with Chandler makes me get made fun of again?" Kurt asked, willing the tears he was holding back to not fall down his face.

"Hey," Burt said, finally pulling into the driveway and turning to look at Kurt. "Forget about what he said okay. He's not even in your class. And even if he was, you really like Chandler, huh?"

Kurt nodded in response.

"Then stop worrying. You and Chandler can be best friends if you want and no one can tell you differently, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Kurt smiled, feeling a million times better already. "Maybe when I go over to his house we can watch Power Rangers."

"Maybe," Burt smiled as he picked Kurt up out of the car.

Burt was glad Kurt finally had a friend. He was the first to admit that he was a little nervous that Kurt wasn't going to find any friends because Kurt could be very closed off from everyone. But he and Elizabeth always knew when something was wrong. Getting him to tell them what it was is a completely different story. He was so independent already.

Kurt was growing up too fast. Or he was in Burt's eyes at least. He always knew Kurt was going to be 17 when he met his soul mate. He had more than 10 years but there were some days, like today, where Burt would be holding Kurt in his arms while Kurt talked his ear off, that he knew the day was coming too fast.

He glanced down at his son's small wrist to watch the numbers tick by _.  
_

 _11 years 9 months 14 days 3 hours 53 seconds_

* * *

"Their first days went according to plan, ma'am. Nothing to report. Their days went just as we chose them to go. It seems as though bringing in Azimio Adams and Rachel Berry was a very smart thing to do, ma'am. The Smythe and Kiehl boy both have crushes but those are harmless right now."

The Controller looked up at the person speaking and looked to the clipboard in their hand.

"And you're sure there's nothing else?" They asked.

"Absolutely. It was only the first day of school. Nothing major happened."

"Alright. Just keep me posted. I don't expect things to go too wrong for the time being as they're so young but as Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are already so independent, I have a feeling they may cause some problems in the future. Let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled and walked away.

The Controller leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was more invested in the lives of these four boys than anyone else and wasn't completely sure why. But their stories were so complex and aligned perfectly with each other. All of them had to be protected at all costs...especially Kurt Hummel. _  
_

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. I wasn't expecting to have this one up tonight but I was hit with the writing bug and couldn't shake it off. Please forgive me if this was pretty crazy. I am not now, nor have I ever been a 5 years old boy. I do however, have a nephew that age and I was trying to channel him so I hope it worked. On the next chapter, all the boys celebrate their 8th birthdays and they all wish for the same thing. Until next time. Peace and love! xoxo**


	4. Birthday Boys

**Hello! I just need to say how overwhelmed I am at the love everyone is showing me for this story. And for one very special person who even thew a recommendation for it in her own story. (You know who you are, love. Love to you!) I love writing this story so I am so grateful everyone is enjoying it and leaving me such kind words.**

 **I'm also sorry for the delay. I've been a little under the weather these past few weeks and I wrote when I felt like I could. I'm actually still sick. I just sat down after waking up from a long nap, my soup is heating up, I just took some Tylenol for my headache and I'll be leaving to go get me some tea later. You really didn't need to know all that so I'll stop. :D Also, if you would like to follow me on Twitter, you can see me fangirl over Chris Colfer every day. (I'm not kidding even a little bit.) My handle is ColferPotter621**

 **I also feel like I need to tell everyone that I'm not proud of this chapter. I really really struggled with it but I did everything I could to make sure it was enjoyable. Every chapter is important and I didn't want to skip anything. So, please forgive me if it's not up to par with what you've been expecting of me.**

 **(I own the DVD's and that's pretty much it.)**

Blaine had become almost inseparable from Sebastian in the 3 years they had been best friends. Or as inseparable as you could be when you were almost 8. But it was pretty common that they would play with each other every day and have sleepovers every weekend. Their parents had become best friends with each other as well. Blaine and Sebastian would grow up calling each other brothers; which was turning out to be a good thing because their home lives were starting to become a struggle.

Cooper barely graduated high school but somehow had a full ride scholarship to a performing arts school in California and already had an offer to be on a show coming out the next year called NCIS. His parents were so proud of him that for awhile, he was all they would talk about. Blaine understood that he couldn't be the center of attention all the time but he was starting to feel a little neglected.

Sebastian's mother ended up having twin girls, Lindsay and Amanda not too long after Sebastian started school so not only was it taking up a lot of time to care for the twins, Sebastian was feeling like he wasn't wanted because he wasn't a girl. His relationship with his father had always been a bit rough but he was beginning to tell himself that his mother didn't want him because he didn't want to do all the "girly" things with her and his sisters.

Both Blaine and Sebastian longed for the days at school when they could play with each other and not have to worry about anything else but who was going to be the 'shark' in Shark Tag.

"Sebastian, can I come over to your house and play today? I don't want to hear my mom and dad talk about Cooper all night again." Blaine asked the next day at school.

"I guess. I don't think my parents will care. They're too busy now." Sebastian all but rolled his eyes.

Blaine had come to realize pretty quick that while he was his best friend, Sebastian had a huge attitude problem most of the time. In this case, he understood why Sebastian was so upset. He sympathized and couldn't help but feel bad for his best friend.

"Good. Because I want to finish planning my birthday party. I really want to have music so everyone can sing." Blaine smiled.

"What is it with you and singing? Every time we do something, you have to sing."

"I just love it, I guess." Blaine shrugged as he turned his attention back to the math paper his teacher had given him.

* * *

Blaine had started walking home the beginning of this school year after convincing his mother that he was a big boy, they only lived a few blocks away and Sebastian lived just down the street so they could walk together. After some coaxing, Pam and Sylvia, having known the fellow people in the neighborhood for awhile, decided they were comfortable with them walking together.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Have you ever thought about your soul mate?" Sebastian asked, almost nervously.

"Of course! Every time I see my wrist." Blaine held up his wrist and waved it in front of him.

"I mean...who do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. I'm only 7. Why? Do you know?"

"No...no I don't." Sebastian smiled at Blaine and watched as the curly haired boy returned it.

* * *

They arrived at the Smythe household 15 minutes later and was immediately hit with the sound of screaming. Sebastian didn't even flinch when it grew louder. Instead, Blaine followed him into his kitchen so they could get a snack. They decided on a fruit rollup and started to head to Sebastian's room to go play when they were stopped by his mother.

"Oh, Sebastian! I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised." He muttered under his breath.

"Hello, Blaine!" She continued, having not heard Sebastian.

"Hi, Mrs. Smythe!" Blaine waved.

"Hello, Blaine. Listen, dear. I know you and Sebastian probably want to go upstairs and play but I actually really need his help this afternoon. Amanda is really sick and I need him to take care of Lindsay and Lex while I help her. Just play with them until his daddy gets home. Can you do that Sebastian, please?" She asked, completely desperate. Blaine could tell she was from the hair trying to escape from the prison of the bun on her head.

"Yeah...I can help, mommy." He replied, Blaine noticing how utterly upset he was about the whole ordeal.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian. You are my blessing." She gave him a quick kiss on the head before she ran off in the direction of the screaming toddler, while Sebastian turned to look at his best friend standing next to him.

"It's okay, Sebastian. I'll just go home. Don't forget about my birthday party tomorrow, okay?"

"I won't forget. How could I when that's the only thing you've been talking about today?"

"Bye, Sebastian!" Blaine called as he was leaving the house and only vaguely heard him say goodbye after him.

He closed the door to the Smythe home and was immediately met with silence as he started down the sidewalk to head to his own house. He started thinking about his birthday party tomorrow. He was turning 8 years old. It's an important moment for him. He wants to finally show his parent and his brother that he's a big boy and can do what everyone else can.

He had decided on a doctor theme because he had recently become obsessed with Operation. They were going to play 'Pin the Stethoscope on the Doctor' (which was completely his mother's idea), Operation and 'Dead Man, Dead Man' on the trampoline. The cake was going to be a thermometer and he was going to get to wear a surgical mask. That's what he was most excited for.

He was extra excited because he found out that Cooper hadn't make any plans with friends for tomorrow so he could be at the party. Even though Blaine felt overlooked lately, he loved his brother and he looked up to him a lot. He wanted Cooper there for his birthday more than anyone else next to Sebastian.

He arrived to his house and stepped in the door, quickly realizing how different his and Sebastian's houses were. While Sebastian's was loud and crowded, his was so quiet that if he hadn't seen the cars in the driveway, he wouldn't have known anyone was home.

"Mommy? I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetheart!" She called.

Blaine dropped his backpack on the floor next to the door and headed to kitchen to get his after school snack and saw his mom standing at the counter with a mixing bowl in hand.

"What are you making, mommy?"

"Cake!"

"Oh! For my party tomorrow?" Blaine asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

"No, honey. This one is for Cooper. He got the part on NCIS! We're celebrating tonight!"

Oh. Of course it was for Cooper. Now that was probably all they were going to talk about at his party tomorrow. Copper got the role. Cooper is going to be a big start and Cooper, Cooper, Cooper. He felt like Jan Brady right now!

Blaine had always looked up to his brother. Always looked up to the fact that even though his life was decided for him, he marched to the beat of his own drum. Blaine always admired that. But sometimes, it could be too much. Why couldn't Cooper wait until after his party to tell his mom. Now the hype of his good news wouldn't die before tomorrow and his 8th birthday was going to be such a sham.

And he had put so much thought into it.

"Oh. Okay. Are we still having pizza for dinner tonight?" He asked, excitedly.

"No, dear. Cooper really wanted hamburgers so we'll have pizza another night, okay?"

He slouched his shoulders and whispered barely audibly.

"Okay." He turned and left his mother in the kitchen to finish making the cake.

It was a tradition in their family to let them pick what they wanted for dinner the week of their birthday and Blaine had an...interesting assortment of choices. They had already had hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, quesadillas, grilled cheese sandwiches and pasta. He was going to have pizza tonight and then have more at his party tomorrow. But he figured that plan was out the window now.

He went up to his room and fell face first onto his Captain America sheets, burying his face in his pillow trying to keep the tears from falling down his face. He was happy for Cooper, really. But this was his week. His birthday week. Cooper's was in August so why did he have to ruin it?

* * *

Blaine's party, while fun, he was right. His parents kept fussing over Cooper while Blaine was off playing with his friends. Sebastian noticed he was upset and was clingier than normal to him.

"It's okay, Blaine. They're just excited for him."

"I know that but...this is my birthday party. And they've hardly paid any attention to me."

Sebastian only nodded and allowed Blaine to cry in his shoulder for as long as he needed to.

After Blaine blew out his candles and everyone was clapping, Blaine started thinking about his wish. _I want to be really really happy just for once._ And for the first time in his life, he looked down at his wrist to see how long it would be until he would be truly and genuinely happy.

 _9 years 4 months 10 days 13 seconds_

* * *

Sebastian started hating his birthday after the twins were born. His parents made an effort and he knew that but if it wasn't Amanda crying, it was Lindsay needing to be fed. If it wasn't the twins taking up her attention, it was Lex needing to be pampered to. His father usually tried to make time because he was the only boy, but his mother usually needed help with the girls. He was left on his own quite often. It was an advantage and a disadvantage.

During his birthday, it was a disadvantage. His parents were so preoccupied lately that he wasn't getting a party. He was getting a cake but he had to practically beg for that, knowing it would take his mom quite a while so he volunteered to help watch his sisters.

"That's so nice of you, Sebby." She ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks.

Sebastian cringed. He absolutely detested that nickname. He hadn't even told Blaine the nickname because he knew Blaine was only going to tease him for it.

"What kind of cake would you like, baby?" She asked, continuing as if she didn't see the roll of his eyes after uttering his nickname.

"I would like a chocolate cake with blue frosting and green sprinkles."

"Okay! Whatever you want. If you need help with your sisters, let me know." She patted him on the head and walked towards the kitchen.

"I won't!" He called back.

Sebastian's way of "watching his sisters" was putting the twins in their cribs and sitting on the floor reading a book while he had Lex stay in her room and play with her toys. He didn't want to actually spend time with them when he resented them for making him invisible. But, he knew that if he didn't at least attempt to take care of them, he'd be grounded from seeing Blaine and he wouldn't even cake on his birthday.

When the smell of cake was met with his nose upstairs, he put his book down and headed to the cribs to get his sisters.

"Good job behaving for once!" He said, lifting Amanda from her crib. "I don't actually know what you two are like when you're not crying." He finished as Lindsay touched the floor.

They giggled and ran to hug Sebastian around his legs tightly.

"Stop it. Get off!"

He sighed as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he actually did love his sisters. He just wished they wouldn't be so attention seeking.

"Oh, how cute! They love you so much, Bassy!" His mother said as she appeared in the doorway of the twins room. "Your cake is ready dear. Do you want to call Blaine and have him come over?"

"Yes, please."

He managed to get the girls off his legs and ran as quick as he could to the phone that he found in their family room to call him. Blaine showed up 15 minutes later with Sebastian's present in hand and a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Sebastian!" He exclaimed and pulled the green eyed boy in for a hug. "Here's your present!"

"You got me a present?" Sebastian asked, shocked.

"Of course. It's your birthday!"

Sebastian took the big, though horribly wrapped gift from his best friends hand and started crying.

Blaine immediately pulled him in for a hug, letting him cry as long as he needed to.

"They didn't get you anything again?" Blaine whispered.

"No. I hate my birthday, Blaine."

* * *

After Sebastian calmed down enough, and his family and best friend sang him happy birthday, he thought his wish was almost unacheivable. _I just want to be happy._ For the first time in his life, he looked at his wrist and actually paid attention to what the numbers were telling him; you'll be happy then.

 _9 years 4 months 13 seconds  
_

* * *

Chandler and Kurt were the oddest set of best friends to come by. While Chandler was loud, talkative and always moving, Kurt was the opposite. He rarely talked as it was but it was getting harder to get the poor boy to speak. It wasn't uncommon have the boys over at each other's houses and when one boy would fall asleep on the bed of the other, the parents phoned each other to say that their son would be spending the night. They never had to ask questions anymore. But, both of the boys had their own personal struggles going on.

Chandler got a little brother last year. He loved Mitchell and always would but he had been the center of his parents universes since the day he was born. Now that he had to share the attention, he was having a really hard time. It didn't help either that Chandler had just been diagnosed with ADHD and was so hard to control at times. Making it necessary to have one parent with Mitchell and the other one with Chandler.

Kurt was still an only child...and unfortunately would remain so. His mother had passed away just 2 months prior after a long battle with cancer. His mother had always been his best friend, aside from Chandler of course, and his father was doing the best job he knew how to do but it was so hard for young Kurt to accept that his mother was never coming back. The normally shy boy was now closed off unless you were Chandler or his father.

"Do you want to come over and play, Kurt? I got a brand new action figure. I figured that maybe I could let you play with my barbie and we could have them get married!"

"Okay. I'll have to ask my dad though. He doesn't like to be home alone now."

Chandler stopped smiling and nodded slightly at the other boy. He knew how strong Kurt tried to be for his dad.

"If you tell him that it's my birthday do you think he'll more likely say yes?"

"I don't need to convince him. I just need to make sure he doesn't want me home tonight."

"Well, then stop by my house and call him from my phone. I live closer. Come on, Kurt!"

Chandler grabbed his arm and dragged him the short block they had left until they reached Chandlers home. When the door opened, they were met with an unusual silence. Living with an infant meant very little silence.

"Mommy!" Chandler cried.

They heard the pounding of fast footsteps arriving in the entry hall to reveal Chandler's mom.

"Shh! I just put Mitchell down for his nap. And he's sick so it took me forever. Please be quiet, Chandler. Hello, Kurt!"

"Hi!" Kurt put on the best smile he could muster despite not wanting to and waved.

"Kurt, I know you really want to play with Chandler but you two boys are so rowdy when you're together. Would it be okay if you head home for right now and come back in a few hours for Chandler's party?" She whispered.

"Oh...yeah. My dad might want me to be home anyway."

Dora looked at the boy and walked forward to give him a hug.

"How is your dad doing?"

Kurt just shrugged. He didn't know how to answer that question. His dad was sad but was pretending that everything was normal for Kurt's sake.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you later, Chandler."

Chandler watched as Kurt waved at him and turned to his mother after the door closed.

"I'll still be able to have my party, right?"

"Of course, dear. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because Mitchell keeps taking up all of your time. And every time I'm too loud, I get in trouble because it might disturb him." Chandler resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Honey, he's just so little. I need to take extra good care of him just as I did for you." _  
_

Chandler nodded and headed up to his room to change his outfit into something more suitable for a party. He hadn't picked a theme because he knew that would be too much work for his mother and instead just chose a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate ice cream. He was going to spend a majority of his time outside with his friends playing on the trampoline and any other games they wanted to play.

He should've taken advantage of the fact that it was his birthday and gone all out so he could finally have the attention from his mom back but he was trying to be strong and know that he couldn't be the only child anymore. He had to share mom and that made him sad.

He had invited his whole class to come over for his party even though none of them seemed to like him. They all seemed to tolerate him but a party meant cake and ice cream and none of them wanted to miss that. Kurt was there, of course and he brought his dad with him to "keep your mom company" even though both the boys knew that Burt just didn't want to be alone.

His mother was barely downstairs for the party due to needing to take care of Mitchell and while Chandler understood, he couldn't help but be upset. 8 years old was a big age to turn and his mom was missing it. He held back his tears as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She loves you, you know. And I'm sure she feels sad that she isn't down here right now. But I know you don't want Mitchell down here either."

"I just don't want her to forget me because of the baby."

Kurt gave him a hug while Chandler relaxed into it.

"She won't. She loves you."

* * *

Chandler blew out the candles on his cake making the room dark and he thought his wish over and over again. _Please just let me be completely happy_. He knew it was such a huge wish for such a little boy but that really was all he wanted. He knew that the only thing to make him happy would be his soul mate. For the first time ever, he let his brown eyes travel to the numbers on his wrist, counting down to his happiness.

 _9 years 1 month 22 days 13 seconds_

* * *

Kurt didn't care that it was his birthday. He would probably never care again. How could he like his birthday when his mother wasn't going to be there to celebrate with him. His dad seemed to feel the same way but was still trying to make it a great day for Kurt.

Burt had told him he could have a big party if he wanted to and when Kurt told him he didn't, Burt decided to have cake with the two of them and Chandler so that way they could still celebrate. But celebrating was the furthest thing from Kurt's mind.

Kurt's birthday was on a Sunday this year so he was a little upset to be woken up prematurely from a little rustling from his door. He opened his eyes and shot up in bed, afraid it was a burglar. It was just his father, standing at his door holding a small package.

"Hey, buddy. Happy birthday!" Burt called out to him, smiling his first genuine smile in weeks. "I got you something."

Burt walked over to his son's bed and he opened it up, he recognized one of his mother's old broches. It was his favorite one. It was a beetle that had diamonds all over it.

"Daddy! This was mommy's. I can't use this."

"Your mom was going to give it to you for your birthday anyway. She knew how much you loved it. You keep it, okay."

Kurt's blue eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his brand new broach. He looked up at his dad again.

"I miss mommy."

"I miss her took, kiddo."

Burt pulled his son in for a hug and held on as tight as he could. Kurt was finally the one to pull away.

"Thank you, daddy. I'm going to wear it tonight. Can Chandler still come over?"

"Of course, Kurt. I wouldn't let him miss your birthday for anything. Why don't you go get dressed and we'll get you some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" Kurt jumped off his bed and skipped into his closet, looking happier than he had in months.

But looked at his watch. He knew he had to get to the store and buy a cake. There was going to be no way he was going to be able to bake one. Elizabeth had been the baker. But he knew what Kurt liked so he specially ordered one to make sure it was exactly what Kurt wanted. Marble with white frosting and pink sprinkles.

Burt had left the two boys alone temporarily while they watched The Little Mermaid to go into his bedroom.

Kurt knew exactly what he was doing. It was the same thing he always did whenever he thought Kurt was distracted. He would go to his closet, pick one of his mom's dresses and breathe in her scent. He would then cry for a few minutes before he had to go and be strong again.

Kurt had been happy to an extent when Chandler had arrived but now that he knew what his dad was doing, he started crying as well. He felt Chandler grab his hand and offer him a comforting smile.

"I really miss my mom, Chandler."

"I know. And I know she would love to be here. But I also know that she's looking down from Heaven smiling at you."

Chandler pulled Kurt in for a hug and let him cry for as long as he felt he needed to. He only stopped when he heard the footsteps of his father arriving. If his dad could be strong for him, then he could be strong for his dad.

"Okay, kiddo! Are you ready to blow out your candles?" Burt smiled.

Kurt could see that his cheeks were slightly swollen but he didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded and headed to the kitchen table.

He blew the candles out and was praying that his wish would come true. _I just want to be happy again. I want to have a reason to smile._ He looked at his best friend eating his cake, and his father cutting it and decided to sneak a peak at his timer for the first time in his life.

 _9 years 19 days 13 seconds  
_

* * *

The Controller looked over the files of the boys and sighed. They were this sad this young? If they didn't become happy sometime soon then they were in for a rude awakening for what she had planned for them. Hummel's problem was understandable. She couldn't feel too bad for the other three boys but she really did favor Kurt. She had to. The sake of the industry was in his hands and if something happened to him, life would be over.

"Don't worry. I'll make you happy. You've had a rough few months," She whispered to herself. "But I'm so sorry about what he have coming for you."

 **Let me know what you thought. I really struggled and I just want to make sure that this is worth the wait! :) A lot of people have asked me about THEM. I might do whole chapter dedicated to THEM but it won't be very long. I can't give too much away before the time comes. ;) On the next chapter, they all start Jr. High. Some deal with first crushes, some deal with bullying and all deal with unrequited love.**

 **Please don't feel like their parents are bad people! I wanted to put them into the mindset of being 8 and they're just a little upset that they aren't the number one thing in mom and dad's life. My nephew went through it so I didn't think it would be too unbelievable.**

 **I was also going to add their birthday parties in there but with how much I struggled with what I published, it would have taken me forever. You don't need the details on their parties, just with their cake wishes.** **Until next time! Peace and love! xoxo**


	5. Sevies

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. These past few weeks have been kind of crazy. And I really hope that everyone is having an amazing holiday season! Weather you celebrate the holidays or not, I hope that you can joy and peace through others. :)**

 **I'm still trying to update as much as possible. I get home to America in 2 1/2 weeks so it's starting to become a little stressful getting everything ready. I am hoping to update one more chapter before I go home but it's crunch time now. Between packing and finishing up teaching, I honestly don't know if I will have time. I'm really going to try though. So, as a warning, if I am unable to do another chapter before I return home, you'll get a new one in January. But I hope this chapter puts a smile on your face just as you reading, reviewing and favoriting puts one on mine. So, please bear with me.**

 **I just wanted to let everyone know that I am basing Chandler a lot off myself. I have ADHD so it is a little easy for me to write for him and as we don't know a lot about him, I have a little wiggle room with him. So, I'm trying to make him as believable as possible.**

 **The boys have just reached Jr. High. Please note that I am a 23 year old female and haven't been in Jr. High in quite some time and have never been a man. So, I am going based strictly off what I remember from Jr. High boys when I went.**

 **(I still own nothing.)**

Blaine woke up an hour before his alarm was set to go off. He knew it was just nerves but it annoyed him all the same. Today was his first day of 7th grade and even though school didn't start until 8, he still had wanted to wake up at 6:30 to make sure he had time to find something nice to wear and gel his hair. He decided he was sick of the curls and if his mom wouldn't let him shave his head, then he was going to do the next best thing and make them disappear.

When he looked at the clock on his bedside table, he groaned. 5:43. His alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another 47 minutes and he could use the extra sleep. He had gone to bed late as well due to fear. He wasn't scared about starting school again. He actually liked school. And he and Sebastian had gotten their schedules the week before and had 3 of their 7 classes together. He was more scared that everyone was going to find out his secret.

Blaine Devon Anderson knew he was gay. He had known it for awhile now. He just hadn't told anyone yet; not even Sebastian. He knew that his parents knew. They would've been told before he was even born but it was also a rule that they weren't allowed to tell him and he had to figure it out for himself. And he did; three weeks ago to be exact. He and Sebastian were playing in the park and he caught sight of a boy that looked to be a few years older than him reading a book on the grass. The way the sun bounced off his tan skin had Blaine gripping at his stomach to keep the butterflies at bay.

Blaine knew that even though he was born gay, it still wasn't common nowadays. They wanted more humans in the world and the way to do that is with a man and woman. Therefore; most people you meet will be straight. He'd grown up hearing from bullies at school that they made the "freaks" into the gay people. That the gays would never be "normal". He accepted it...and he was going to have to keep it a secret.

Not that he was ashamed of who he was. He knew he was born this way and he was proud to be different. He just didn't want his life to be miserable for something he couldn't control. Everyone understood it but that didn't mean they accepted it. He had decided that he wasn't going to hide who he was but he wasn't going to make it known either. When he realized he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he got out of bed. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom he and Cooper had shared growing up. Cooper was out of the house now. He was living in L.A trying to get as many acting gigs as possible. After he was on one episode of NCIS, his head had become too big for his body and he decided he was even better than he actually was.

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and tried to look at everything he could fix. His hair, of course. The curls had to be tamed. His eyebrows, while bushy, Blaine actually liked. He enjoyed that they were in the shape of triangles, sitting gently above his hazel eyes that had somehow grown deeper in color the older he got. His skin was tan and his cheek bones prominent. His mother and Sebastian both thought he was a very "cute boy" but what would the kids at school who weren't his mother or best friend say?

Blaine must have been staring at himself longer than he thought because he heard his alarm go off even from his place in the bathroom. He ran as quick as he could to shut it off to avoid waking his parents up and immediately started getting ready. He had picked out something simple yet nice for his first day. He settled on a black shirt, red pants and a red bow tie.

When he had decided his outfit looked great (which he decided it did after tucking the shirt into his pants) he got to work on his hair. It had taken him longer than he thought and because he was running out of time, he settled on leaving just a few waves in it which he had decided actually looked good.

He headed downstairs to eat his breakfast and saw his parents sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Blainey!" His mom exclaimed when she saw him.

"Morning, mom." He yawned, still not recovered from waking up prematurely.

"Are you excited for today?" She asked.

"Yeah...a little nervous though." He told her, pouring milk into the cereal he just poured.

"Oh, sweetie. It'll be okay. You'll be great! And Sebastian will be there with you and I know you'll make some new friends. Have you decided what extra curricular you're going to join yet?"

"I was thinking about glee club. You know I like to sing and Sebastian was thinking about joining as well."

"I think that's a great idea. What do you think, Devon?" She asked, turning her attention towards her husband on the opposite side of her.

"Hmm?" He responded, looking up from the newspaper in his hand. "Oh, yes. I think that's an excellent idea."

"You don't even know what we were talking about, do you, dad?" Blaine giggled.

"Well...no. What were you saying?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"I was thinking about joining glee club for my after school activity."

"I like that idea. It's a fine choice, Blaine." He smiled, turning his attention back towards the newspaper.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Blaine?" His mother asked.

"I'm sure. It's not that far from here. I've walked by there a million times to go to the park. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I still wish you would walk with Sebastian."

"Mom," He started, walking to the sink to put his bowl away, "Sebastian lives in the opposite direction. It would make no sense to walk together."

"I know...I just don't like the idea of my little boy being on his own."

"Mom. I'm twelve. I'm not so little anymore."

He watched as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Mom, no. Please don't start crying again."

It was too late. He watched as her tears started hitting her cheeks and he didn't even have time to try and get away before he was enveloped in a hug with her squeezing the life out of him.

"Mom. Can't breathe!"

She didn't seem to hear him and if she did, she didn't seem to care.

"My boys are both grown up. You're not my little boys anymore. Soon, you'll have met your soul mate and you'll be gone too."

"Mom, that's not for a long time. Please let go of me. It's not like I'm getting married. I'm just going to school. I'll be back in 7 hours...just like always."

She finally released him and took a deep breath, willing the tears to stop.

"You're right. It's just another day at school. It's just that these twelve years have gone by so fast that soon, you'll be graduating and going off to college."

"I've got time, mom. But I better go or I'm going to be late."

He walked as fast as he could to the front door and tried to leave but he was in his mother's arms once more.

"Now, you know you can call me if anything happens and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I know, Mom."

"Be safe, baby. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

He felt her give him a kiss on his head and the release of her arms.

He walked outside his front door and finally let his nerves set in. He didn't want to let his mom know how nervous he actually was because she would have insisted she walk him to school and that would have been more embarrassing than anything else that could ever happen to him.

He walked the familiar street as he saw his new school come into view. He watched as busses and cars started pulling away while he saw kids carrying instruments, riding bikes and standing around talking to friends they had missed over the summer. He looked at the building as he stood in front of it, took a deep breath, hitched his backpack up higher and walked inside.

 _4 years 9 months 12 days 10 hours 30 minutes_

* * *

Sebastian had the opposite problem of his best friend. He heard his alarm go off right on time, but he slammed his hand down on the 'snooze' button and put the pillow over his head to go back to sleep. He had never been a morning person and he became even less of one when his twin sisters were born 6 years ago. They had always taken turns crying in the middle of the night and it kept him awake. When the twins weren't crying, his other little sister would be constantly trying to sleep in his bed and he was never able to sleep when she was there.

He was a little nervous about starting Jr. High. Not because he was afraid no one would like him; Sebastian thought he was pretty cool. But because he had a secret. A secret that he was keeping from everybody; including Blaine.

Sebastian Spencer Smythe was gay. There was a part of him that felt he had always known it but it wasn't until 3 weeks ago when he knew for sure. He and Blaine were playing at a park together and Blaine started zoning out and not paying attention to anything. Sebastian looked at his gaze and spotted a boy reading a book and it was hard to not just ignore how handsome the other boy was, but how much Blaine was blushing. It made Sebastian incredibly jealous...and that's when he knew for sure.

When his alarm went off again, he decided that he probably shouldn't fight it anymore. If he didn't wake up on his own, either his mom or one of his sisters would start jumping on him to get him to wake up.

He groaned as he pushed himself off the bed and headed to his bathroom. He was only planning on styling his hair just enough to get the bed head off himself. He was determined to have guys falling at his feet this year; hypothetically of course. If he wanted it literally, that would've meant people knowing he was gay which was not on the list of things.

When he decided he looked great, he checked out his outfit. He had decided to go simple. He settled on a blue and black striped shirt with just a pair of jeans. Simple yet classy. It really brought out the color is his green eyes. He was a pretty attractive guy. He knew it probably sounded modest but he only spoke the truth.

He looked at his clock and knew in that exact moment that sleeping in was a bad idea. He was running really late. He had planned to be out of the house in enough time to be early to the school. Now, if he ate breakfast, he was going to be cutting it close to his first class. He could skip breakfast but he knew his mom would never go for it. He'd just have to hightail it to school.

He entered the kitchen to see his mother sitting at the counter with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Bassy! Are you ready for school?" She asked, looking up from her cup.

"I guess so. It's school. I've done this before." He answered, cringing at the nickname his mother still called him and grabbing a banana from the counter.

"Yes, but this is Jr. High, dear. It's going to be a lot harder."

"Mom...I can handle it. I have 3 classes with Blaine; I'll be fine."

"Speaking of Blaine," she said, moving to the sink, "I really wish you two would walk together."

"What's the point, mom? One of us would have to back track and there's no point for that. It's only 10 minutes away."

"I know. I just don't like the idea of my baby being alone on his first day of school."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked away from his mom. They had been over this what felt like a million times and he was starting to get annoyed with it.

"Mom, I'm 12 so I'm not a baby anymore. And I'm only walking to school alone. It's not like I'm going to a school completely by myself. I'll have Blaine. I will be fine."

"You're right. You've really grown up."

She pulled him into a hug and he knew she was getting ready to cry.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm just going to school. I'll be back by 3. Seriously, mom."

She pulled him out of his hug, kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the head.

"You'll call me if you need me to pick you up, right?"

"Yes, mom."

Sebastian ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could to try and leave before his mom cornered him again.

"Have a great day at school, Bassy!" She called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sebastian rolled his eyes once more before leaving his house. He was so irritated with his mother that his nerves didn't even set in when he was by himself. He was not a little boy and he was tired of her treating him like one.

Sebastian had always done what he wanted and most of the time, when he knew what he wanted, he wouldn't give it up without a fight. Maybe that's the way it was when you grew up with three sisters. He didn't know and quite frankly; he didn't care. And honestly, if it weren't for Blaine, he probably would've lost his sanity already.

Sebastian saw the school come into view and that's when he felt his nerves kick in. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't excited but he wasn't truthful when he said he wasn't nervous. He stared up at the building, looked at the dull, depressing color, hiked his backpack up and walked inside.

 _4 years 9 months 12 days 10 hours 30 minutes_

* * *

Chandler woke immediately after his alarm went off. He knew he hand to. He had to get ready and take his medication before he set off for school. He hated taking it and he knew that if his mother were going to force him to take it, he would need at least 10 minutes of her time. He had gotten in trouble for it before and he had learned his lesson more than once.

He had carefully chosen his outfit the night before. He had decided on a plain black shirt with a blue blazer over it, a pair of black jeans, his red sneakers and the black beanie Kurt had given him for his 11th birthday. He had gotten glasses the year before and though he didn't like them, Kurt said they made him look smart, so he decided he would stick with them instead of switching to contacts.

His hair was getting shaggier everyday so he never tried to "tame the beast," as his mother put it and his hair grew too fast so cutting it was usually pointless. But he loved his eyes. His brown eyes the older he got, were slowly turning into the color of hot chocolate; he loved it.

After he finished putting on his shoes, he finally let the nerves he didn't know he had set in. Chandler didn't care about being liked. He never had. He knew that due to his personality, it was going to be hard for people to like him. He was nervous about the classes. His self esteem took a hit the previous year when a teacher called him stupid in front of the entire class and since then, he'd always been afraid to ask for help in fear of someone calling him stupid. He knew he had Kurt and his best friend would help him out with anything he asked but that didn't stop the butterflies from filling every inch of his stomach they could find.

He headed downstairs soon after getting ready to eat his breakfast, realizing that he wasn't extremely hungry. But he heard the clanking of dishes coming from the kitchen and knew his mother was already up and making his breakfast anyway. He entered the kitchen and saw Mitchell sitting at the table eating his cereal. Chandler stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Good morning, Mitchell." He smiled.

"Morning!" He responded, not looking up from his bowl.

Not too long after Chandler's 8th birthday, he had changed his opinion about his brother. There were definitely still moments where he wished he were still an only child but they were far fewer now. He decided that he liked having a little brother. Not only did he have someone to blame if he did something wrong, but he now had a friend at home.

His mother, hearing him speak, finally looked up as if just now noticing he had entered the room.

"Good morning, Chandler! Are you excited for today?"

Chandler shrugged in response. His mother seemed to hear the thoughts going through his mind as she set down the spatula she was using to flip pancakes and headed over to him.

"Honey, it was just one teacher. It won't happen again. And if it does, you tell me immediately and dad and I will take care of it."

"I know, mom. But what if she was right? What if I am stupid?"

"You're not, Chandler. Your brain may work differently than everyone else's but you're not stupid."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned back to the stove.

"You promise, mom?" He asked meekly.

"Absolutely. And you know something, Chandler? Even if you struggle with math or science, no one knows Broadway musicals like you."

Chandler started laughing.

"Oh, mom. You know that's not true. Kurt knows a million times more than me."

"Well, I guess that's true! Is he going to walk with you?" She asked.

"No. His dad was going to drive him on his way to the garage. But they're going over there so late that they aren't picking me up. It's alright though. I don't mind."

She placed 2 pancakes on plate and brought it to the table while Chandler followed her. She poured him a glass of milk and set it and his medication down in front of him. Chandler looked at it and sighed.

"Chandler, please take it. I don't have the time to fight you on it today and neither do you. You have to leave in just a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I'll take it. But can't we see the doctor now about maybe getting me off the pills. I think I'm old enough now that maybe I can control it."

"We'll see, Chandler. I'll talk to your father."

He smiled up at her and nodded in agreement before he reluctantly took the pill and swallowed.

5 minutes later found Chandler swallowed by his mothers arms by the front door as he was getting ready to leave.

"Mom! Get off. I'm going to be late." He breathed.

"I love you so much, honey! Have fun and be safe. Tell me all about it when you get home."

"Fine, I will. Just get off me."

She let go of him and started peppering kisses all over his cheeks.

"Mom, please stop." He said, wiping off the traces of her kisses.

"Alright, I'm done. I promise. I love you!"

"I love you too. I'll see you later, mom."

He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath of the warm September air. He started the familiar trek to the Jr. High he would pass all the time on his way to the elementary school. When he saw the beige bricks in view, he took a deep breath. His nerves intesified as he realized another reason why he was nervous. A reason no one knew; not even Kurt.

Chandler Anthony Kiehl was gay. He'd known it all summer. A particular day stood out to him. He and Kurt were playing on the playground with some kids they had just met that day. They started playing a round of 'Truth or Dare'. One of the boys dared Kurt to kiss one of the girls, Rachel he thinks was her name, on the lips. Kurt said he didn't want to do it because he didn't want to kiss girls. No one else noticed the specifications of what Kurt said except for Chandler but he couldn't ignore the way his heart started pounding against his chest at the revelation.

He wasn't ashamed of it. He really didn't care if he was born gay. Unfortunately, not everyone else had that same opinion. Chandler's personality and fashion sense were really out there and he didn't think about that when he picked his outfit out last night. He wanted so badly to blend in but he was nervous that he would give himself away and that once people found out, they'd make his life a living hell. He would play it cool today and hopefully no one would notice and he could pick a more causal outfit tomorrow.

He was determined to make this year great if it was the last thing he did. He looked up at the building in front of him and, with more confidence than he actually had, hitched his backpack up higher and marched inside, ignoring everyone else around him.

4 _years 9 months 12 days 10 hours 30 minutes_

* * *

Kurt didn't know if he would call himself a morning person. He didn't like to wake up but he did when he had to. He was in a grumpy mood if someone woke him up but was just fine if his alarm woke him up. It was confusing even for him. But he was also someone that needed to get at least 7 hours of sleep to function properly. So, when his alarm went off at 6 A.M., and he hadn't gone to sleep until well past midnight, he grumbled and turned over to turn his alarm off, tempted to put it on snooze and sleep for an extra 5 minutes.

He didn't though. He desperately wanted to but he knew he needed the 2 hours before school started to get ready and as it was the first day, he didn't want to waste one minute of time.

He threw the covers off himself and stumbled his way into the bathroom to take a shower and start his morning moisturizing routine. He was as quiet as he could be, knowing that his dad wouldn't be waking up for another hour.

When he was out of the shower and done moisturizing, he got to work on his hair. Recently, he had started to try new things to his hair. What he and also Chandler currently liked best was his hair parted just off center to the left and the hair in his eyes. Well, he tried at least. Kurt refused to get his hair long enough to get in his eyes. Which was a good thing to him. His piercing blue eyes were identical to the one's his mother had and he wanted to show them off.

Burt had taken him back to school shopping the week before and he found what he considered to be the perfect first day of school outfit. He had found a brand new pair of white shoes that already matched a coat he had. He put a white belt over the black pants he decided on and put his black bow tie over the green shirt he wore to stand out over his black and white regime.

Kurt felt like he should be nervous. He was in a brand new school and only shared 2 of his 7 classes with Chandler. But he wasn't. He didn't care if he made friends or not. He had Chandler and he always would. And he wasn't the least bit worried about his classes. Kurt excelled at testing and was actually one of the top in his class. He felt a little worried that his secret would get out. Even though he had yet to tell anyone his secret, he wouldn't be surprised if anyone knew it.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was gay. He had known it for years but he knew for sure when he was dared to kiss a girl in 'Truth or Dare' and the thought literally made him sick. It wasn't something he tired to hide either. Even though he hated stereotyping, Kurt would say that he was a walking stereotype. But he was proud of himself. He remembered his mother and father told him once that They only made "extra special" people gay. He was old enough now to know that while that wasn't true, he didn't have to be ashamed of it. He was fully prepared for the taunts and the name calling from everybody but if being himself would make his mother proud, then that's what he was going to do.

He looked at the clock and saw that he had 20 minutes until school started and he knew he had to get something to eat before his dad was ready to go. He ran downstairs and into his kitchen to start getting his bowl ready for his cereal.

"Good morning, kiddo." Burt asked, patting him on the head as he passed by him.

"Dad, please. Don't touch my hair. It took me forever to get it perfect." He said, touching his head lightly to make sure it was staying in place.

Burt chuckled to himself as he went to the fridge and pulled out some an apple for his own breakfast.

They sat down on the table opposite each other without saying anything. Kurt looked up at his father when he heard him clear his throat.

"Yes, dad?"

"I just wanted to know if you were doing alright."

"Um...yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's a new school and you're not going to have Chandler around a lot. I just wanted to make sure you'll be okay."

"Dad, it's school. Of course I'll be okay."

Burt shuffled in his chair uncomfortably, obviously avoiding saying something else that was on his mind.

"What is it, dad? I know there's something you're not saying." Kurt asked.

"I just...I want to make certain you'll be okay. I know that with Dave Karofsky going to your school-"

"I'll be fine, dad." Kurt interrupted, standing up from the table to take his bowl to the sink. "I've dealt with bullies before."

"Yeah, but, Kurt. This is different setting. There's going to be a lot more students around."

"Dad...I'll be fine. I've never really cared what anyone thought. Mom taught me that. I just want to go to school, dad."

Burt pulled his son into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"You've had to grow up a lot in these last 4 years, kiddo. I just wish you would slow down a little bit."

Kurt internally yelled at himself to not cry. He missed his mother and it was amplified in moments like this. He knew his mom would love him to see him start Jr. High.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The conversation flowed slowly in the car on the way to school.

"Are you going to walk with Chandler everyday?"

"On days when you don't take him and me, yes."

"Well, I'd be happy to take you whenever I have to go in the shop early. Which reminds me, I have to work until a little later tomorrow. Care to help me out?"

"Sure!"

Despite his insistence that he didn't like it, Kurt actually enjoyed helping out in the garage and looking at the complexities of the engines and fixing them. Much too soon, Burt pulled up in front of the boring colored building and pulled Kurt in for a quick hug.

"Have fun and be safe, Kurt. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too. Bye, dad!" He waved as he exited the car and noticed the lack of students due to school starting any minute. He took a deep breath and headed inside.

 _4 years 9 months 12 days 10 hours 30 minutes_

* * *

She watched intently as the boys headed inside, smiling as she prided herself at everything going off without a hitch. Kurt and Blaine had been so difficult to control because they were becoming more independent the older they got but she had so much planned for them that she didn't want to undo.

She decided to step away from what she was doing for awhile and walk around to clear her head. She loved her job but sometimes, it was overwhelming. Having to control other people's lives sometimes meant that she lost control of her own. But she was slowly slipping back into her real passion. It made her happy but it scared her at the same time. She had been doing this for so long so not doing it would be weird but it would be nice to finally do something else.

Besides, Kurt Hummel wasn't ready yet. She couldn't leave until she was sure he was ready.

 **Hey! Let me know what you thought. :) This will be a two parter, actually. There was so much to talk about that it would've just dragged on so part 2 will have more information on their actual first day. So, I hope you're looking forward to that. Next chapter is when you find out who their crushes are and you get to be introduced to some new characters! So, until next time, keep your fingers crossed that I'll have part 2 up before the end of the year! Peace and love! xoxo**


	6. Revealed

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Don't worry! I didn't forget. But, wouldn't you know? I got back from China December 30th (safe and sound I might add) and my jet lag hit me hard. Then, after I wasn't jet lagged anymore, my childhood home was sold and we only had a month to leave so we were so busy with that. THEN there was a lot of drama with my new house and my parents divorce and then I started a new job and...just things happened. Then after everything got settled, my mom hadn't set up our WiFi yet but I am BACK now and ready to continue. However, we're still unpacking and have a lot of stuff to do so I will be making this chapter pretty short. I know I told you what this chapter would entail but I'm going to make a smaller chapter centered around the Controller and then chapter 7 will be the rest of their first days. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything but this story.**

Working for the Controller wasn't what she wanted growing up. She was so into crafts and honestly, all she had wanted was to start her own buisness. She hated that her husband knew what she did because he didn't like what she was turning into. And she hated herself too. She lied about them being soul mates. It seemed unlikely to him that it was possible but working for the Controller, she was able to make up a convincing lie. She couldn't help it. When she found out that she wasn't meant to have a soul mate, she panicked. It was working for awhile too, until he met his actual soul mate at school.

She knew the day would come that he would meet Emma Pilsbury. And even though she knew when it was coming because of the timer in his wrist, she didn't realize how quickly that time would come.

Terri breathed a sigh as she looked at the picture of her husband, Will on her desk. She really did love him; she never lied about that. But she was never completely sure if she was meant to be the way she was or if working for the Controller made her this way. Sheets N' Things was her fake job since no one except Will was supposed to know what her real job was. It came with the territory. She honestly hated the way everything was decided by the Controller. She despised everything about it; but she couldn't do anything about it.

She knew the fate of the glee club that her husband was so passionate about as well and was forbidden to tell him anything and it was her 'job' to make sure he felt knocked down by it. It was the only way the glee kids would work hard. Terri didn't think of herself as a bad person but she was okay knowing, in the future, she would have to fake a pregnancy to get her husband to stay. Because she did truly love him. And even though his destiny was Emma, she wanted to hold onto him as long as she could.  
She removed her headset and turned off her computers and told her coworker, Holly, that she was leaving for the night.

"I'm going to head out. Let me know if anything major happens and you need help."

Holly all about rolled her eyes.

"Please. I got this. If anything, I want something to happen. This job is boring enough as it is."

"Goodnight, Holly." She waved, walking away to the Controllers office.

"Later, Schuester." She waved back.

Terri walked down the dark, technology filled away, heading towards the door that, behind it, sat the Controller.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Terri opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Ma'am, I'm heading out for the night. And as a reminder, I'm going to be in late tomorrow due to my Sheets N' Things shift. Is there anything I need to be prepared for?"

"Nothing extreme. You just have to settle for your dull and endless day of selling bedding supplies. Don't be late." She said from behind her glasses.

"Yes, ma'am. I won't. Do you need anything else from me before I head out for the night?"

"Yes. You can take your nicely round bottom...and get the hell out of my office."

Terri nodded, not knowing what to do.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded her head and closed the door behind her, leaving the Controller alone in her office.

Sue took her glasses of her face and stood up to get some Asprin from a cupboard. Days like today were particularly hard on her. The boys had their first day and making sure the boys were taken care of were her top priority. She was so glad when she made different positions all around the office to help take care of everyone. Billions of people in the world were hard to keep track of by yourself and she wanted most of her focus to be on Kurt Hummel.

His first day consisted of bullying, which she knew it would, but how he handled it surprised her. He was oddly positive about the whole thing. That wasn't what his fate was. Something strange was going on with Kurt and she didn't know what. He wasn't supposed to be this calm and collected. His story was one of the most heartbreaking and it needed to show. Sue had to figure out why he was straying so far from his fate.

But for now, she decided to let him enjoy Jr. High while it lasted because high school was going to test him more than anything in the world. She felt awful but it wasn't her decision. His fate was planned before she became the Controller. It was almost impossible to change. She would take care of him.

"Oh, Porcelain," She said quietly to herself. "I'm so sorry. You've got such hard things coming for you...things that could ruin you. But don't worry; I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. I have to."

She glanced at his chart and looked over it. He wasn't ready...not yet. But he would be soon.

 **Let me know what you thought. I hope that answered some questions you guys had about the Controller and I hope it shocked you even a little bit. Let me know if it made absolutely no sense or if you have anymore questions.**

 **I have a set schedule at work so I'm trying to update every weekend or every other weekend but you all know me well enough to know that a "set" schedule does not exist with me.**

 **On the next chapter, we hear about the boys first day. Until next time, peace and love! xoxo**


	7. Seblaine

**Hello! Sorry for the wait! Not much to fill you in on this time. We met a new neighbor and she was pretty awful, actually. But the good news is that she told us she might be moving so keep your fingers crossed.**

 **Thank you all for the outpouring of love you all have given me on this story. It encourages more than you know. And I hope I shocked you all pretty good when it came to the whole Terri working for Sue thing. You have many more surprises coming your way.**

 **I need to say really quick that as I'm writing this, I am making people's soul mates my personal OTP's. Not all will be cannon but some of them will be. I also ship a few characters with different people (like Sam and Quinn for example) that I had to narrow it down and pick my favorite. And you don't have to worry because I'm not planning on changing anyone's sexuality either. That will always stay true. :)**

 **I also might send a sneak peak of an upcoming chapter to someone if you can figure out who some of my OTP's are and/or why these 4 boys are so important to the Controller. ;)**

 **Enjoy and I own nothing.**

Blaine wouldn't say his first day was going horribly but he knew he was going to be in for a rough 3 years. For starters, his first class of the day was his math class immediately followed by his gym class. That was quite possibly the worst way to start everyday. He got lucky with his 3rd class being glee club and having it with Sebastian. Then he had history, also with Sebastian. The two boys had lunch together right afterward, which, as of this moment, was Blaine's favorite part of the day.

He was sitting at a table he and Sebastian found talking about their days, when he spotted a boy sitting with a group of his friends. Blaine immediately recognized him as the boy from the park with the golden hair and tanned skin.

"Blaine, are you even listening to me?" Blaine heard distantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Doesn't seem like it." Sebastian huffed.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I just got distracted." Blaine said, not removing his eyes from the boy.

Sebastian followed his gaze and tried to look at who Blaine was distracted by and immediately catching on. If Blaine hadn't been so distracted, he might've noticed the way Sebastian glared in the boys direction.

"Isn't that the boy from the park the other day?" Sebastian asked casually.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why are you so distracted by him?"

Blaine gulped. He hadn't realized he'd been staring and he couldn't let Sebastian know he was gay yet but if he kept staring, his eyes would tell him for him.

"I don't know. I guess I'm people curious. What do they talk about? How did they become friends? People are just really interesting."

Sebastian looked from Blaine to the boy and back again but didn't say anything. Blaine was hoping his best friend didn't catch on to the biggest secret Blaine had to keep. Instead, he went back to his hamburger and listened as Sebastian told his story.

"So, anyway, this girl, who introduced herself as Santana, told me that she's already made out with more guys than her age. She told me she was interested in me and when I turned her down, she got pissed off. And now she won't leave me alone."

"Sebastian, it's been one day. How has this already happened to you?"

"I'd like to think that I'm wildly handsome and charming."

Blaine let out a small giggle and rolled his eyes.

"Or she could just be a girl that wants to lose her virginity before she's 14." Blaine said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Oh, God, here she comes." Sebastian said, moving his gaze to the aisle.

Blaine turned to look at her. His first impression was how strikingly stunning she was. If he hadn't been gay, he could've been attracted to her. She was a little shorter than himself, which was really saying something, had black hair and was wearing a blue dress that left very little to the imagination.

"She's pretty." Blaine said.

"She's not my type." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

Blaine watched as Santana grew closer and closer before finally standing right next to Sebastian.

"Hey there, Meerkat." She said.

"Meerkat?" Blaine asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Santana seems to think that my face resembles a meerkat."

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing so hard he had tears pouring down his eyes.

"Do-do you w-w-w-w-want to sit with us?" Blaine asked in between bursts of laughter.

"Blaine, no." Sebastian glared.

"I would love to. Thank you!" Santana sat next to Sebastian and looped her arm with his. "Santana Lopez is the name."

"Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand to offer a handshake, still shaking from laughing so hard.

Santana looked at his hand almost trying to decide if she wanted to take it and decided she wanted to after all.

"What class do you guys have next? I want to know if I have to sit in a classroom full of losers or if I'll have a familiar face." she asked.

"I have cooking. Thank God too because my mom was getting worried that I was a hopeless cause." Blaine responded.

"Math." Sebastian said.

"Oh, good. Looks like I get you, hair gel. " She smirked.

"What?"

"It's caked on there. It looks like you're wearing a helmet."

"It does not!" Blaine defended.

"It kind of does, Blaine." Sebastian added.

"I don't need to take this."

"Oh, relax, helmet head. I tease because I care." Santana smiled.

"I'd hate to hear what you would do if you hated someone." Blaine grumbled.

"You don't want to know. I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. If we don't like someone, they'll feel it."

Blaine and Sebastian couldn't do anything but gape at the girl as she went to her salad. When she looked up, she noticed the boys staring.

"Look, I know I'm hot but why are you staring?"

"Remind me never to piss you off." Sebastian said.

She said nothing in response and instead went back to eating her lunch.

* * *

20 minutes later found Blaine and Santana sitting at a table in their cooking class. Joining them was someone Blaine had seen walking down the hall earlier but hadn't met until now.

"Wesley Montgomery. My friend David Dunham should be joining us shortly. Nice to meet you."

Blaine didn't even see him hold out his hand because he saw the boy from lunch walk into the room and sit at the table next to him.

"Let me go see where David ran off to. I'll be right back." He vaguely heard Wesley say.

Blaine tried to look at the boy discreetly but was apparently not sneaky enough.

"So, you're gay, huh?"

"What?!," He was brought out of his revive. "No! Why would you say that?!"

"Because you've been staring at my boy, Jeramiah over there for the last 2 minutes." Santana said.

 _Jeramiah_.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. And how do you know his name?"

"Our mother's are basically best friends. I've practically grown up with him. So, you like him, huh?" She smirked.

"I-like him? I don't even know him. I'm not even gay." He looked away.

Santana's smirk disappeared as she leaned in close and lowered her voice so only he could hear.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything. There's nothing wrong with it. It's not like you _chose_ to be this way. It's normal to have crushes."

"Just-just please don't say anything. Especially to Sebastian. I don't want him to know yet."

She nodded in response as she saw Wesley and David show back up to the class.

* * *

The rest of Blaine's day passed in a blur. Between Santana knowing his secret and finally learning the identity of his interest, he already had so many things on his mind that he almost didn't remember walking home.

"Mom!" He shouted as he walked inside. "Hello?"

He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when he saw a not on the counter with his name on it.

 _Blainey,_

 _I left to go get things for dinner and to do a few more errands afterwards. Please don't eat the cookies as a snack, they're for after dinner. I'll be home soon and then you can tell me all about your first day. I love you,_

 _Mom_

Blaine grabbed an apple from the counter and threw his backpack on the couch. He laid down next to it and started thinking about his day...and Jeramiah. Just the thought of his name brought butterflies to his stomach. He knew Jeramiah wasn't his soul mate but at the moment, with the aching in his stomach and the pounding in his heart, he really wished his timer were wrong.

 _4 years 9 months 12 days 3 hours 30 minutes_

* * *

Thank God Sebastian had his last 2 classes before lunch with Blaine because his first day was turning out to be a disaster. Not only did he hate his Science teacher but he met a girl in his 2nd period Art class who was really annoying him.

It all started when she walked in and noticed him sitting by himself and walked over to sit next to him.

"Hey there. Anyone sitting here?" She asked.

"No."

She didn't wait for an invitation as she sat down next to him and started pulling things out of her backpack.

"Name's Santana."

"Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you, Meerkat."

Sebastian looked up from his notebook to glare at the girl.

"Excuse me?"

Santana turned her head to give him a smirk.

"What? Your face looks like a meerkat. It's not a bad thing...just different. You know, I've never made out with anyone who looked like a meerkat. Maybe you could be the first."

"What are you talking about?"

"So, you're pretty but you're not the brightest? Gotcha. Well, let me spell it out for you. I may only be 12 but I'm the hottest thing around here. My track record with guys proves that alone. I've made out with probably 20 guys already. But not one of them look like you. What do you say?"

Sebastian couldn't speak because he was so speechless. He was gay...but no one knew it. He couldn't do it and he wouldn't.

"No thanks. You're not my type."

"I think I can change your mind about that." She winked.

"I doubt it. I don't really think you can 'change' the mind of someone."

"You don't find me attractive, do you?" She said, slowly losing her smirk.

"I didn't say that but I am saying that you might not be as hot as you think you are."

Her jaw dropped.

"I ought to slap you for that. "

Sebastian was going to respond but the bell rang saving the conversation from happening further.

The class ended without any complaints from Sebastian as he headed to glee club and history with Blaine. Speaking of Blaine...lunch is when Sebastian's mood seemed to go downhill.

* * *

"Let me tell you about how much I already hate my Science teacher." Sebastian said as they all began eating their lunch.

"Alright, I'm ready." Blaine took a bite of his apple in preparation.

"So, I walk in and I'm like, 30 seconds late. You'd think that when you're a brand new student, it would be sort of acceptable, right? Wrong! He is already talking about the syllabus and when I walked in, he glared at me. I kid you not, he told me that if I felt I was so above the class that I had to draw attention to myself by coming in late, then I didn't need to come in at all.

"Then, after I finally sat down, he went over everything else, and told us what our homework was. Homework! On the first day of school. And as he was walking around giving us our packets, he gave me an extra one to make up for not being on time and told us that we had to finish it by the end of class.

"Well, I have 2 packets, right. So, I'm not finished by the time the bell rings. He tells me that he'll take it easy on me since it's the first day. And you know what he does? He gives me another packet, along with the unfinished one, and tells me to bring them both in tomorrow. If this is what he calls 'taking it easy' then I'm terrified of what he'll do when he's pissed, you know? Then, I met a girl in Art who wouldn't leave me alone for even one second."

Sebastian looked up to see Blaine in his own world not paying attention.

"Blaine, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Doesn't seem like it." Sebastian huffed.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I just got distracted." Blaine said.

Sebastian followed his gaze and tried to look at who Blaine was distracted by and immediately catching on. He immediately recognized the boy as the one they saw in the park a few weeks ago. The one Blaine couldn't stop staring at...the one that made Sebastian incredibly jealous. Blaine was clearly distracted and didn't notice the way Sebastian glared in the boys direction.

"Isn't that the boy from the park the other day?" Sebastian asked casually.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why are you so distracted by him?"

Sebastian wasn't 100% sure what Blaine was hiding and didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but knew him well enough to know he wasn't being completely honest. Though that wasn't to say Sebastian wasn't. There was so much jealousy inside him right now and he was using everything he could to keep it there.

"I don't know. I guess I'm people curious. What do they talk about? How did they become friends? People are just really interesting."

Sebastian looked from Blaine to the boy and back again but didn't say anything. He was lying to him but didn't know in what way. He knew Blaine would come to him when he was ready but it was going to burn inside him until he was.

"So anyway," Sebastian continued trying to change the subject, "This girl, who introduced herself as Santana, told me that she's already made out with more guys than her age. She told me she was interested in me and when I turned her down, she got pissed off. And now she won't leave me alone."

"Sebastian, it's been one day. How has this already happened to you?"

"I'd like to think that I'm wildly handsome and charming."

Blaine let out a small giggle and while he rolled his eyes, Sebastian felt the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

"Or she could just be a girl that wants to lose her virginity before she's 14." Blaine said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Oh, God, here she comes." Sebastian said, moving his gaze to the aisle.

Blaine turned to look at her. He didn't know what his first thoughts were but he was surprised by what Blaine said.

"She's pretty." Blaine said.

"She's not my type." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur as Sebastian clearly had other things on his mind. He barely even remembered walking home. When he got there, he was so distracted, he almost didn't notice how quiet it was. He knew that Lex wouldn't be home from school yet, but usually his mom was home from work with the twins.

He walked into the kitchen to find a note from his mother on the counter telling him she went to the doctor and to call if she needed anything. Sebastian sighed and took a few cookies from the cookie car, not even trying to hide his irritation. He was always home by himself. He would normally invite Blaine over to keep him company but apparently, Blaine was given homework as well and knew neither of their parents would let him come over until he was done.

 _Blaine_.

Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew in his heart that it would never work. He wasn't completely sure if Blaine was gay and they weren't soul mates. Why couldn't they be? They've been best friends their whole life so they know it would work.  
Sebastian looked at his wrist and for the first time, got sad at the numbers counting down until the day when he knew he would lose Blaine.

 _4 years 9 months 12 days 3 hours 30 minutes_

 **Tell me what you thought! This chapter ended up being a little shorter than I anticipated but I didn't want to bore everyone completely so Chandler and Kurt's first day will be on the next chapter. If you're interested in that sneak peak, leave a guess!**

 **I want to be sappy for just a moment and thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing, following and favoriting, not just this story, but me as well. It overwhelms me more than words can say. All of you readers are what pushes me to gear down and write these stories for you. I'm so happy and grateful you all are apart of the fanfic community and I'm grateful I've had the opportunity to get to know some of you. I love you all so much and I would be nowhere without all of you.**

 **Until next time; Peace and love! xoxo**


	8. Kandler

**Hey everyone! Happy fathers day! I don't even know how long it's been since I updated. I have been so so busy. I've been working so much overtime at my job (which involves working on computers all day) so I don't really have the energy by the time I get home. I've also been sick off and on and have been trying to get better. I also got no reviews on my last chapter so I started thinking that no one liked it. And to top it all off, my sister (who is also my best friend in the world) went through the death of her brother-in-law right in front of her and I've needed to be there for her. But, I ran into quite a bit of free time today so I'm going to update.**

 **Also, I love my readers so much so I just want to let you know that my depression has been a million times worse than normal but I have my first therapy appointment tomorrow so hopefully, I get my health back together again and thank you for your support.**

 **Enjoy and I own nothing!**

Kurt walked into the school with 20 minutes to spare until classes started. He was heading to his locker, looking down at his schedule to remember which locker he had when he ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry!"

He looked up from his schedule into the eyes, which was very difficult as this boy was tall, of a boy with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident," The boy smiled, making Kurt's heart pound. "You new here?" The boy asked.

"If by 'new' you mean 7th grade, then yes, I am. Are you?"

"Kind of. I've been playing football on this team all summer so I've kind of learned the in's and out's of the school."

"Oh, that's cool. Um...my name's Kurt." He held out his hand.

"Finn. Nice to meet you." He shook the extended hand in front of him. "Catch you later. I found this super hot girl walking down the hall and I need to run after her. Don't want to miss my opportunity, you know?"

Finn ran off down the opposite direction where Kurt was walking before as Kurt looked after him, heart pounding and I'm sure red cheeks. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Can you believe that? I mean, honestly?"

"Hi, Chandler. What were you saying? Sorry, I was distracted."

"By what?"

Kurt didn't respond but glanced over at Finn who was now talking to a stunning blonde girl wearing a blue dress, yellow cardigan and a gold cross necklace.

"Nothing."

Kurt continued making his way down the hall to look for his locker and didn't notice the hurt look on Chandler's face before he ran after Kurt.

"Anyway, I had just made it to my locker and I'm putting my books in it. When along comes this guy and he shoves me into my locker. And I'm not talking into the closed one next to mine, I'm saying he shoved me into MY open locker! He then told me not to look in his direction again and then walked away. Thank goodness he didn't close the locker but can you believe that?"

"Is that what your entire Jr. High experience is going to be like? Because if it is, I would just ask to be homeschooled."

"No. I would probably die if I had to be homeschooled. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But I would go insane if I had to be around her 24/7. I welcome the school aroma into my life with open arms."

Kurt finally found his locker and opened it up to start decorating and organizing it.

"I'm so glad you and I have first period together. It'll make life so much easier." Chandler said.

"Yeah, but that also means we have to wait until the last class of the day until we have another. So much can happen in that amount of time."

"At least we are together in Math and English. Arguably the worst classes ever."

"I still don't know why you didn't sign up for glee club. You're such a great singer." Kurt said.

"That's more your speed. I don't know about it right now. I'll see about next year, okay?"  
The bell rang before Kurt could respond and despite what Chandler was thinking, they were looking at a relatively easy year for math. Kurt felt like he wouldn't be too challenged in this class and, if it weren't for Chandler, he would have looked into going into a harder class.

Kurt and Chandler separated from each other to head into their other classes. Kurt was having a surprisingly good day despite sitting next to a girl that talked his ear off in the 5 minutes he was waiting for glee club to begin. Rachel Berry, as she introduced herself, was nice enough but he had a feeling that if he ever became friends with her, he might actually kill her.

* * *

But what came as the best part of his day is when he found out that he shared a science class with the boy he met earlier that day, Finn. Unfortunately, Finn was sitting next to the blonde girl he was talking to earlier and Kurt couldn't sit next to him. The only other available spot was next to a girl that had a unique but not horrible style. She was looking off into the distance as if she didn't know what she was doing there. Kurt didn't say anything to her in favor of looking at Finn and noticing how he had a gorgeous and crooked smile.

"Are you a unicorn?" The girl sitting next to her asked.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked at the girl.

"A unicorn."

Kurt stared at her blankly not knowing what to say.

"A unicorn. You know, a horse with a horn."

"I know what a unicorn is. I just don't get what you're asking me."

"A unicorn is a gay horse."

"You...you're calling me a gay horse?" Kurt asked confused.

"No. Just gay."

Kurt sputtered out a lot of different syllables before finally being able to form some words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I saw you staring at Finn Hudson earlier today and now you won't stop staring at him in here. I understand. He's very handsome. Popular too. So, are you gay?"

Kurt's silence seemed to answer her question.

"You shouldn't be ashamed you know? It's not like you can control it. You were born that way. It's weird that not everyone can understand that but, oh well. I won't tell anyone. I don't think someone else should know unless you choose to tell them."

"How do you know?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a genius." She shrugged.

Kurt was going to respond but the teacher walked in and started class.

* * *

The rest of Kurt's day was spent in silence. If one person had already figured out he was gay, who else would find out? He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. He guessed he would just have to be a lot less obvious with his staring. He barely spoke to Chandler in English and felt a little bad about it but he played it off as being tired and having a lot of homework on his mind.

Kurt normally went to his dad's shop after school to help him out but he needed to be alone for a minute. He knew it sounded crazy, but he needed to be friends with Brittany now. Not because she knew he was gay, but because since she was the only one who knew, he knew he could come to her for advice about Finn.

 _Finn_.

A strong name for such a strong guy. He got butterflies this morning talking to him and his heart started pounding just thinking about him right now. Obviously, no one knows the sexuality of anyone until they choose to say anything but he had a feeling that Finn could be gay. But...he wasn't his soulmate. Kurt had never really thought about how stupid he thought the whole soulmate situation was until now. He looked down at his wrist and, for the the first time, despised looking at them.

 _4 years 9 months 12 days 3 hours 30 minutes_

* * *

Kurt wasn't at school yet, at least not that Chandler had seen. He found his locker a lot easier than he thought and, after he opened it, looked around to see if Kurt was anywhere to be found. After he looked back to his locker, his whole body hit the backpack he had just put inside it.

"Don't ever look in my direction again. Or next time the locker closes."

Chandler started shaking a little, but from fear or pain, he didn't know. He looked to see if anyone noticed what just happened and if they had, they didn't seem to care. This school day wasn't turning out to be the best.

Chandler finished organizing his locker when he spotted Kurt about halfway down the hall. He grabbed the books he needed for his first few classes and walked over to Kurt, who was staring down the hall.

"I was just shoved into a locker," Chandler said but not getting a response from Kurt. He tried again. "Can you believe that? I mean, honestly?"

"Hi, Chandler. What were you saying? Sorry, I was distracted."

"By what?"

Kurt didn't respond but Chandler followed his gaze down the hall to a boy who was extremely tall talking to a gorgeous blond girl.

"Nothing."

Chandler looked as Kurt turned the other direction down the hall but he stayed for just a moment longer looking at the girl. If he were straight, he would definitely understand why Kurt would have a crush on her. But it still hurt knowing that now he would never have a chance if Kurt weren't gay. Chandler turned around and followed after him.

"Anyway, I had just made it to my locker and I'm putting my books in it. When along comes this guy and he shoves me into my locker. And I'm not talking into the closed one next to mine, I'm saying he shoved me into MY open locker! He then told me not to look in his direction again and then walked away. Thank goodness he didn't close the locker but can you believe that?"

"Is that what your entire Jr. High experience is going to be like? Because if it is, I would just ask to be homeschooled." Kurt said.

"No. I would probably die if I had to be homeschooled. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But I would go insane if I had to be around her 24/7. I welcome the school aroma into my life with open arms."

Kurt finally found his locker and opened it up and Chandler watched him start organizing and decorating it.

"I'm so glad you and I have first period together. It'll make life so much easier." Chandler said.

"Yeah, but that also means we have to wait until the last class of the day until we have another. So much can happen in that amount of time."

"At least we are together in Math and English. Arguably the worst classes ever."

"I still don't know why you didn't sign up for glee club. You're such a great singer." Kurt said.

"That's more your speed. I don't know about it right now. I'll see about next year, okay?"

Kurt didn't get a chance to respond as the first bell rang signaling classes to begin.

* * *

Chandler was thrilled to find out that this math class wasn't going to be as hard as he thought but as he wasn't any good at math, he would probably still struggle. Thank goodness he had Kurt who happened to be a genius when it came to math.

They separated after class and got fortunate enough to make a new friend in his history class. Her name was Mercedes Jones. She was feisty already. She knew who she was and called him "baby" a lot.

"You have a great personality. I really admire that about you." Chandler told her that in the few minutes of free time they had at the end of class."

"When you look like me, it's hard not to have that confidence. I know I look great. You ought to have that same confidence, white boy. You got some good looking brown eyes."

"No one's ever told me that before." Chandler blushed.

"Well, they should. They're really nice."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that, Mercedes."

"You know what, Chandler? You're alright. I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." She leaned over and pinched one of his cheeks before kissing him on the same one.

Chandler was a little taken aback as it was out of the blue but he was also excited that he was able to make friends with someone that wasn't Kurt as he had never been the best at making friends.

* * *

When he had his last class with Kurt, he was a little distant. He blamed it on having schoolwork on his mind but he knew his best friend well enough to know there was something else going on. He also knew well enough than to push him for information.

Once Chandler arrived back home, he knew he was going to be alone. Between his parents work and day care, he was usually home alone until about 5. He grabbed a drink from the fridge and turned on the TV but wasn't paying attention to what he was watching. Instead, he was thinking about Kurt.

 _Kurt_.

It was no secret to himself that he had the biggest crush on Kurt. It was a secret to Kurt though. Chandler had been thinking a lot today about the girl in the hall this morning. She was very pretty. Why couldn't Kurt be gay? Why couldn't they be soulmates? They should be. Best friends, known each other for years, and their families know each other. It only made sense. Chandler looked at his wrist. Dreading the day when Kurt and Chandler would for sure never be together.

 _4 years 9 months 12 days 3 hours 30 minutes_

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I'm still a little sick so if it's not very good, then you know why. I might have another chapter up before my birthday on Friday as a gift to YOU instead of me but we'll have to see. On the next chapter, the first Jr. High party in underway for the boys and a game of Spin the Bottle gets a little bit out of hand. Until next time: Peace and love! xoxo**


End file.
